kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-59
Summary After the death of Menaka in the flashback (shown in the previous Episode 3-58), Agni confronts Brahma in the seventh dimension, Hell. After first informing Brahma of Menaka's death (to which Brahma coldly admits knowledge of), Agni then continues to say that if Menaka had not made a deal with Kali and taken on the sins of Gandharva, she could have been the first nastika soul to survive the 0th dimension. Brahma is mildly surprised that Menaka had told Agni of this, revealing that the penalty of informing a creature lesser than Kali must have been severe, yet she still did so; not to her fellow nastikas, but to an outsider among the gods themselves, which Brahma says she finds 'entertaining.' When Agni questions this word choice, Brahma simply states that it is true: the current universe had become nothing more but 'entertainment' to her, the creator, for a long time. However, Brahma states that if Agni was truly serious, he could try his hardest, but also claims that it would be easier for Agni to reach enlightenment a hundred times than for Gandharva to realize the error of his ways. As Agni contemplates this, she continues to warn him that his patience would be tested time and again. The truth of Brahma's words are shown through flashbacks from chapters from the webtoon's timeline. In each flashback, Agni is shown trying to reason and reach out to Gandharva, only to be ignored. The final example of Gandharva seeing the Taraka node and believing it to be his daughter, despite Agni's words, is shown as well. The episode then returns to the present, where Gandharva is still entranced by the supposed appearance of his daughter as Agni looks on. After the sudden attack, an unsteady Teo is approached by a concerned Airi, who asks if she is alright. Teo responds that she had only been knocked over, relieving Airi. Airi notes that it was good that they had ran away, for they would probably have died in the attack otherwise, and that no one else would have gotten hurt, seeing as after the previous attack, everyone in the Temple of Chaos had evacuated to the Temple of Earth. Teo corrects this assumption, saying that she had seen Siera going inside. As Airi listens, shocked, Teo explains that he must have had orders from a god, otherwise he would not have entered the Temple of Chaos without informing her first. Airi then concludes that the gods must have kept him safe, to which Teo responds that she hopes that is true. The scene returns to Gandharva and Agni, wherein Gandharva is embracing 'Shakuntala'. Agni ponders whether or not to kill Gandharva, stating that although all the remaining possible futures would possibly be in Kali's clutches if he were to die, Gandharva was still not quite able to fight against Kali, and the teachings of Menaka had not reformed him completely. Even Shakuntala, who was supposed to carry on her mother's task of reforming him was apparently dead, and Gandharva could not even accept this death. Just as Agni is about to kill Gandharva once and for all, the Taraka that sprang from the node notices and approaches Agni. She stares in the eyes at a shocked Agni, right before Gandharva stabs her. Then, after claiming to be the Taraka that killed his daughter, and that she went to paradise, the Taraka disappears. As Agni approaches a fallen Siera, Gandharva asks why he paused before killing him, telling him that it didn't matter to him anymore whether or not he died, as he had killed something (the death of which would make Agni furious) over ten times without him knowing, and since Shakuntala was in paradise, he had no reason to live. Agni furiously rebukes him, telling him to shut up and think of how to atone for his sins instead of escaping through death, as at this point, the ultimate sin for Gandharva was death. It is then revealed that in that moment where the 'Taraka' approached Agni, she divulged to him through his insight that she was truly Shakuntala. Shakuntala then 'tells' Agni to not speak aloud, for she wanted her father to believe that she truly went to paradise, and that it was best if he thought she was just a Taraka pretending to be his daughter, so she could die at his hands and the two could finally be freed from one another. As Gandharva stabs her, she tells Agni that she was trying to say things so unlike her past self to trick her father into killing her but it hadn't worked. As Shakuntala outwardly lies to Gandharva about her whereabouts, she continues telling Agni to keep her summoner, Siera, safe, as she did not use transcendentals in case they depleted his vigor, so he would be fine. As she slowly disappears, Shakuntala apologizes to Agni for placing such a heavy burden on him, but still pleads him to not give up on her father and the best possible future. The episode then cuts to somewhere in the sura realm, where Yuta is coughing up blood, to the concern of two other Vritra clan nastikas. He states that he needs to go to the human realm immediately, as his mother has noticed something, and he is the only one who can get there immediately. Currygom's comment T_T Afterword Brahma: Agni keeps speaking so casually to me If Agni doesn't speak formally to a primeval god, is there any situation where he does? There is. He speaks formally starting from the first scene in Episode 8. Babo Kim is used to formal speech. If there wasn't any insight How did he summon his Sword of Hellfire when he couldn't use his Staff of Agni? How could he use his transcendentals in front of Taraka eyes? Etc... Some of you were curious. Let's see what Agni said three episodes ago: "I will now use my transcendentals in defiance of the rules... And as the penalty..." Separate thoughts and words I had to fix the blurs in the scenes before and after this scene because I was asked to revise the original copy. The original artwork wasn't drawn too explicitly, but the problem seemed to be with the stabbing itself... since our younger friends read Naver webtoons, too! Already the second time today, in the middle of carrying a strapping young man. Hang in there, Agni! Notes References